mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations mentioned in TAGS
Local places B Blu Vue Diner * Opie's Fortune - restaurant out on the highway that Barney took Phoebe Gilbert to. C Charlottesville *Opie's Charity - Tom Silby had been there. Copper Kettle *Only a Rose - In Mt. Pilot. Andy says they should go eat lunch there instead of attending the flower contest Crowley's Market *The Farmer Takes a Wife - Andy Taylor says Jeff Pruitt can work there *Andy on Trial - Barney mentions Andy sometimes make deliveries for the Market Currituck *Cousin Virgil - Virgil switched buses in Currituck D Davis' Store *Ellie for Council - Otis calls the store to cut off his wife's charge card. Dequeen Junction *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Andy says he and Barney were trying to go to New Orleans, but the car broke down at the Juntion. Dexter Street *Lawman Barney - Neil and Matt were selling produce there E Elks Club *Andy's Rival - a dancing club Elm City *Bringing Up Opie Elm Street *Sheriff Barney - Barney Fife lives on 411 Elm Street F Finnegan Flats *The Perfect Female - Andy Taylor takes Karen there to crow shoot. There is a rock there called Eagle Rock. Fishers Pond *Aunt Bee the Crusader - Andy mentions that fire trucks and ambulances have to travel over it's wobbly bridge. F. Wakefield Beauty Salon *The Bed Jacket - Aunt Bee and Clara Johnson get their hair done there Franklin Woods *Three's a Crowd - Andy mentions he wants to take Mary there. G Great Dismal Swamp *Otis Sues the County - Mary Pleasant and Dixie Belle Edwards go bear hunting there. Greendale *Sheriff Barney - The city council of Greendale vote Barney to be their stand-in sheriff for a while. Their City Hall was erected in 1902. Greensboro *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Lydia is from Greensboro Grove Street *One-Punch Opie - Charles Eavers lives on Grove Street H Harnie *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Harry's Pond *The Family Visit - Is 2 miles east on Miles Road. They rent rods for fishing. Hillside University *Andy on Trial - Jean Boswell supposedly went to school there Hopkins Lake *A Singer in Town - Goober says the lake has the best fishing in the county. J Jasper *Andy's Rival - a town near Mayberry; Goober says they have a nice tractor display. Coincidentally, George Lindsey's (Goober) hometown is Jasper, Alabama. He was buried there in 2012 after his death. L Lukins Store *The Bed Jacket - Aunt Bee Taylor wanted a bed jacket from the store Lovers Leap Rock *Gomer the House Guest - A Confederate Colonel fell to his death after he was scorned by a Yankee woman. M Maple Street *Opie's Job - Opie wrecked his bike there Medville *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Miles Road *The Family Visit - Harry's Pond is 2 miles east on Miles Road. Millstone Farm *Barney's Sidecar - Andy needs the squad car to run up to Millstone Farm. Morehead City *The Bookie Barber Morelli's *Opie Loves Helen - Barney took Thelma Lou there once for her birthday - his treat, as they normally went dutch. *Andy and Helen Have Their Day - Barney took Juanita to Morelli's. N Nags Head *Aunt Bee the Swinger - The Reef Restaurant is there Nelsons Hardware Store *Divorce, Mountain Style - Barney took Thelma-Lou there to see a new window-display of bicycle accessories. It featured a transparent plastic bicycle tool kit. O Old Burch Place *Quiet Sam - Sam Becker and his wife have lived on the farm for 6 months before she goes into labor there. R Route 10 *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Route 22 *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. S Saberton *The Pageant - Clara Edwards has a sick sister there. Shrine Club *Aunt Bee the Swinger - a dancing club Snake Skin Creek *Andy's Vacation - Harley has damned up the creek that belongs to the county. Springville *Cousin Virgil - Virgil's bus stopped in Springville to freshen up Summer Place *The Manhunt - The "Old Summer Place" is mentioned by Andy on the radio to the captain. Siler City *Andy and Helen Have Their Day - Andy and Helen are at the justice of the peace needing money to pay a ticket for fishing without a license. T Thatchers Woods *Barney Gets His Man - Near the lake and 3 miles from Mayberry. Eddie Brooke's car was found there. The Reef *Aunt Bee the Swinger - A fancy restaurant Thorndyke *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Tip Top Cafe *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Barney meets Skippy there Triplet *The Bookie Barber - Andy goes to visit Stuart Simmons, who lives there U Upson *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. W Waynesborough *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Willow Street *Sheriff Barney - Barney tell a kid to go ride their bike there Winston Salem *Jim Lindsey has a new guitar pick from there Wienie Burger *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Andy took Peggy there to eat Woods Way *Sheriff Barney - Barney tell a kid to go ride their bike there Y Yancy *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Daphne says there is a Gigolo Club there Countries Canada *Sheriff Barney - Barney Fife says the Rafe Hollister still is in Canada Monte Carlo *The Bookie Barber - Barney says Mayberry could become like Monte Carlo Nova Scotia *The Pickle Story - Barney says Aunt Bee's pickle are in Nova Scotia France *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy has been to Paris Greece *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Lydia Crosswaithe says her name comes from Greece. Norway *Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee - Andy tells Opie that children in Norway eat raw fish Poland *A Warning from Warren - Warren tells a story about a girl from Warsaw 'Mexico' *Aunt Bee and pals go to Mexico City courtesy of the Tampico Tamale Company States Arkansas *The Perfect Female - Karen Worth is the female skeet-shooter champion there. Florida *Bailey's Bad Boy - Ronald Bailey was traveling to Miami, Florida. *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Don is on his way to a convention in Miami. *Aunt Bee's Romance- Roger Hanover is on his way to Florida but needs funds. *Up in Barney's Room - Mrs. Mendelbright's mother's dresser came all the way from Fort Lauderdale. Illinois *The Mayberry Band - Barney bought cymbals in Chicago. Kentucky *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Louisiana *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy asks Andy if he has been to New Orleans New Jersey *Cousin Virgil - Virgil lives in New Jersey. New York *The Sermon for Today - The visiting preacher is from New York. North Carolina *Mayberry is in NC. *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy McMillan's father owns a company in Raleigh *The Mayberry Band - The Band is going to Raleigh to preform. *Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army - Barney's uniform was made in Raleigh *A Visit to Barney Fife- The Super Bargain Market, on the south side, the last super market to be knocked off in Raleigh and the one Barney caught the Parkers robbing. Ohio *Sheriff Barney - Otis Campbell gives Barney Fife directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Oregon *The Pickle Story - the motorist is from Portland, Oregon Pennsylvania *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *Andy and Opie's Pal - Trey Bowden, Opie's friend, is from Erie, Pennsylvania. Tennessee *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *Deputy Otis - Otis's relatives are going to Memphis *One-Punch Opie - Andy teases Aunt Bee about where a new family in town is from Virginia *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *One-Punch Opie - The Quincey's are from Richmond Washington D.C. *Aunt Bee the Swinger - John Canfield was a senator there West Virginia *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *Opie's Girlfriend - Cynthia is from Weeling Category:Lists Category:The Andy Griffith Show Universe Category:Locations